


may i see you brightly

by BerryliciousCheerio



Series: pink lemonade [7]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, theyre gay and in love and thats just the gospel truth, theyre married and i want them to adopt me tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryliciousCheerio/pseuds/BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: “No!” Kim cries, tugging Trini towards their bed.  “I’m sick and I need you to cuddle me.”or: kim's the world's whiniest patient and trini's immune system can't handle it





	may i see you brightly

**Author's Note:**

> taikoturtle said: "47. ‘You’re sick.’"
> 
> i feel like i put yall and them through the ringer with my last batch of prompts so these are all cute as fuck UR WELCOME
> 
> disclaimed
> 
> p.s.  
> that said i am maybe working on a follow up to 'i want your hot love and emotion'

 

 

 

“Kimberly Ann Hart,” Trini snaps.  “Get back in that bed, right now.”

“Jeez,” Kim sniffles.  “My full name?  Really?”

Narrowing her eyes, Trini manhandles an unsurprisingly pliant Kim back into bed.  “You’re sick,” she says, softening when her wife looks up with the most pitiful expression she thinks she’s ever seen on Kim’s face.  “I’m  _trying_  to take care of you, but you’re making it kind of hard.”

“Mh.”  Kim shakes her head weakly, sniffing again.  “You’re the best, baby.  But ‘m fine.  See?”

She manages a weak smile, manages to drag one arm out of the blanket cocoon Trini’s forced upon her until her fever breaks.  Trini thinks Kim’s trying for jazz hands, but honestly?  It just kind of looks like her hand’s spasming.

“Okay,” Trini says with a smile.  It started forced, but her wife is kind of adorable when she’s sick and needy, and so it quickly became a genuine one.  “If you’re fine, I can go to work then?”

Of course Trini has absolutely zero intentions of doing that.  But it still works, gets Kim’s attention back and garners a high whine and a sweaty hand reaching out for her.

“No!” Kim cries, tugging Trini towards their bed.  “I’m sick and I need you to cuddle me.”

“No way, princesa.  I’m not getting whatever this is too.”

“‘m not contagious.  You’re too far away.”

It’s not even that strong of an argument, but Trini capitulates easily anyway.  “You make a compelling point,” she sighs, already crawling onto the bed and curling around Kim.  “But I’m totally holding it against you if I get sick.”

(“Kiiiiiim,” she wails from beneath a mountain of blankets, a week later.  “Hold meeeeee.”

“Not happening, babe.  I’m not perpetuating the cycle.”

“You owe me.”

“Scoot over.”)

 

 

 


End file.
